BakuTech
, or Bakugan Technical, is a series of Bakugan currently in Japan. According to Bakugan Japanese official website, BakuTech series is Bakugan with outstanding performancehttp://www.bakugan.jp/news/?m=201006, while some are just differently packaged Special Attack Bakugan, some are completely original, from manga BakuTech! Bakugan and have the feature of being able to swap parts from other such Bakugan. BakuTech Convert System BakuTech Convert System can enable different Bakugan with this system to exchange parts made of different material, such as metal and plastic. Currently Flare Dragaon, Destroy Munikis, Kilan Leoness, Van Falco, Gran Panzer, Dio Sivac, Saint Aquas, Blan Shoult, Gren Dragaon, Zero Munikis, Gigan Taures, Gavli Anacon, Killer Volca, Zak Jaguard, Hammer Cannon, Bone Skuls, Flame Aigle, G-Ganorada, Well Galow, Acro Gezard, Borg Mahisas, Gif Jinryu, Rise Dragaon, Hollow Munikis, Nata Nagina, Sechs Tavanel, Tri Falco, Shield Leoness, Hugger Doguma, Twin Doubrew, Dive Fujou, Gravi Norm, Win Domiru, and Dagger Odos are known of being equipped by BakuTech Convert System. At the beginning of the series, most of the Japanese original BakuTech has stickers for decoration of Convert Parts, but it is not the case later after Gran Panzer. Package Earlier BakuTech series (BTC-01 to BTC-11) have the Bakugan in a blister card packaging, however, from BTC-12 onwards, some BakuTech from the blister carded series (particularly that of Team Dragaon) have been re-released in new packaging. For the individual packaged BakuTech; this new packaging consists of creatively-designed boxes with hang tabs depicting shots and information about the contents of the box. Inside the box is a cardboard tray that holds the Bakugan in place. The Metal Gate Card, Ability card, instruction/play manual, enquette code post card (and occassionally stickers) are placed in the fold-up compartment underneath. From BTC-38 and starting with the Shadow Sanjushi's Guardian Bakugan; BakuTech series are now presented in Window Box Packaging. Naming Types As shown in the Packaging, there are three main types of BakuTech: "Technique and Trick", "Attack and Balance", and "Defense and Occupied". *Attack and Balance are usually Pyrus and Darkus BakuTech that has a special feature that allows it to easily perform Critical K.O. on opponents (Attack). While some of them have balanced stats in the Pentagon Parameter (Balance). *Technique and Trick are usually Ventus and Aquos BakuTech whose special features allow it to evade Critical K.O. (Trick) or jump/move into another Gate Card (Technique). *Defense and Occupied are usually Haos and Subterra BakuTech whose special features involve prevention of Critical K.O. (Defense). These types of BakuTech are also characterized by the huge space they occupy on the Gate Card (Occupied). Attributes and Coloring Unlike the Battle Brawlers series that follows a strict and standard color schemes and shades for every attribute per season; BakuTech largely deviated from that established trend. Pyrus BakuTech have Garnet red as their predominant color. Secondary colors could range from Pure white and bright yellow. The most notable BakuTech to deviate from this color scheme is G Ganorada which has frosted Orange and gold as its secondary colors. Aquos BakuTech have Sapphire blue as their predominant colors. Secondary colors are Pure White and/or bright yellow for earlier releases such as Saint Aquas; while later releases like Killer Volca and Gif Jinryu have silvery and gold secondary colors. If compared to each other, the two Ventus BakuTech do not have a common color scheme. Van Falco has frosted blue green primary coloring and then white and yellow secondary colors. Win Dmill has Emerald as its primary color scheme. Subterra BakuTech also do not have a common color scheme with each other as if they have their own color palette for each release. Gran Panzer a darker tan compared to the standard Subterra Bakugan. Acro Gezard is predominantly bright yellow with neon green and white with respect to the clothing of its brawler. Hugger Dguma has the darkest shade of tan which is reminiscent to the first color scheme of B1-sized Subterra Bakugan. The only Subterra BakuTech that seemingly have the same colors is Zak Jaguard and Gavli Anacon with mostly solid yellow coloring plus black and silver secondary colors. Haos BakuTech are primarily Solid White in color with some sky blue and bright yellow secondary colors. Gigan Taures is the most unique of the bunch as its original color scheme has Black as its base color. This was surprising for long time Bakugan fans that always thought of the color Black as strictly reserved for Darkus. This prompted Sega Toys to release Gigan Taures in an Expansion Pack with a similar color palette as the other Haos releases. Darkus BakuTech are all predominantly granite black in color. Their differences are in their secondary colors notaby the Munikis series having it in red and yellow; Zakuro's Dio Sivac and Bone Skuls in frosted apple green and deep purple. Instruction Only original Bakugan from BakuTech series and Baku Sky Raiders has instruction included. At first, it is called 'How to Play (the name of the Bakugan)', but since Gavli Anacon, its name has been changed into 'Instruction of (the name of the Bakugan)'. Besides, the content of the intruction changes from time to time as well. Most instruction manuals contain enumeration of the parts included in the package, explanations about the BakuTech Convert System, guide on how to close the Bakugan and brief description of the Bakugan. Besides, there is extra content sometimes. List of BakuTech Bakugan Products 'Booster Packs' *BTC-01 Pyrus Flare Dragaon *BTC-02 Darkus Destroy Munikis *BTC-03 Pyrus Delta Dragonoid (32mm) *BTC-04 Darkus Infinity Dragonoid *BTC-05 Subterra Alpha Hydranoid *BTC-06 Aquos Vandarus *BTC-07 Aquos Angelo/Diablo Preyas *BTC-08 Haos Kilan Leoness *BTC-09 Aquos Mystic Elico *BTC-10 Ventus Orbit Helios *BTC-11 Ventus Van Falco *BTC-12 Subterra Gran Panzer *BTC-13 Darkus Dio Sivac *BTC-14 Aquos Saint Aquas *BTC-15 Pyrus Flare Dragaon (New package) *BTC-16 Darkus Destroy Munikis (New Package) *BTC-17 Haos Kilan Leoness (New Package) *BTC-18 Ventus Van Falco (New Package) *BTC-22 Haos Blan Shoult *BTC-24 Pyrus Gren Dragaon *BTC-25 Darkus Zero Munikis *BTC-26 Haos Gigan Taures *BTC-27 Subterra Gavli Anacon *BTC-31 Pyrus Hammer Cannon *BTC-32 Darkus Bone Skuls *BTC-34 Pyrus Flame Aigle *BTC-36 Haos Jaakor *BTC-37 Ventus Skytruss *BTC-38 Pyrus G-Ganorada *BTC-40 Haos Well Galow *BTC-41 Subterra Acro Gezard *BTC-43 Darkus Borg Mahisas *BTC-44 Pyrus Rise Dragaon *BTC-45 Darkus Hollow Munikis *BTC-46 Ventus Tri Falco *BTC-47 Haos Shield Leoness *BTC-48 Subterra Hugger Doguma *BTC-49 Pyrus Cachia Gel *BTC-51 Aquos Twin Doubrew *BTK-01 Rise Hollow Twin Pack Limited Edition 'Expansion Packs' *BCV-20 BakuTech Expansion Pack Blue Blaze Ver. *BCV-21 BakuTech Expansion Pack White Splendor Ver. *BCV-22 BakuTech Expansion Pack Grey Dragon Ver. 'Starter Decks' *BTC-19 Battle Master Set *BTC-20 Perfect Stand Set *BTC-33 Saint Dragon Ultra Hybrid Set *BTC-42 BakuTech Corocoro Victory Deck Vol. 4 (Tentative) *BTD-01 UijinDeck Team Dragaon *BTD-02 ShutsujinDeck Shadow Sanjushi *BTD-03 Rise Deck *BTD-04 Hollow Deck *BTD-05 Shield Deck *BTD-06 Win Deck 'Battlefield Sets' *BOT-01b Bakugan Battle Field DX Set *BTC-28 BakuTech Entry Value Pack *BTC-30 Bakugan Official Battle Field W Super DX Set *BTA-01 Bakugan Battlefield Lite *BTA-03 BakuThron DX *BTA-05 BakuTech Battle Field W Rise 4 Set *BTA-07 BakuTech Master Case *BTA-08 Super Five 'Extension Card Packs' *BOT-03d BakuTech Extension Card Pack Chapter 1 *BOT-03e BakuTech Extension Card Pack Chapter 2 *BOT-03g BakuTech Extension Card Pack Chapter 3 *BTC-21 BakuTech Extension Card Pack Chapter 4 *BTC-23 BakuTech Extension Card Pack Chapter 5 *BTC-29 BakuTech Extension Card Pack Chapter 6 *BTC-35 BakuTech Extension Card Pack Chapter 7 'Products without Catalogue Number' *Aquos Gif Jinryu *Haos Sechs Tavanel Trivia Video thumb|300px|left Reference Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan Merchandise Category:Bakugan (game) Category:BakuTech